Justin Bieber's secret
by marrylaurenz
Summary: Justin trusted me with his secret, a secret that most of the world probably didn't know, his twin, Jason McCann.     Summary sucks but please give the story a chance!


" I love you, babe. " Justin said before kissing me.

" Love you too, Justin. " I smiled before getting out of his range rover.

Yes, that was my boyfriend, Justin. The famous Justin Bieber. We met when he had his concert in France and things just clicked, I guess.

We became even closer when me and my family moved here in Atlanta and we officially became a couple. A secret one, that is.

Justin trusted me with his secret, a secret that most of the world probably didn't know, his twin, Jason McCann.

Jason McCann is living in the darkness, rarely visiting Justin and his family. Why? He's probably the most wanted man in Atlanta. I mean, if I were bombing places and killing innocent people I would probably have gone beserk by now. But this dude is a tough one, he still hasn't learned his lesson when he and Justin fought because of this habit of his.

I try not to mention Jason in front of Justin 'cause every time I do (or at least try) his body stiffens and he won't talk. So, yeah I try to forget he even has a twin.

I walked up to our front gate and pressed the doorbell. I impatiently tapped my foot while waiting when my phone vibrated.

' 1 new message from Jason McCann ' appeared on the screen.

Oh, great. Should I delete it or open it?

' Look behind you. ' it said.

I turned to look but before I could, my eyes were covered by two sweaty hands.

" Shit. " I muttered under my breath. I tried prying the hands open but they wouldn't budge.

" Guess who? " said a raspy voice.

" Chaz! " I sighed in relief, while taking his hands off my eyes.

" Hey, Mace. " you could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

" Hi Chaz, " I turned around to face him. " and Jason. " I said, the smile wiping off of my face.

He nodded in return and I turned to face Chaz instead. " Fuck, bro, you almost gave me a heart attack. " I playfully punched his arm.

" Why? Because **I **told Jason to text you? " He snickered.

" You idiot! You know how easily I get scared! " I whispered to him.

I turned to face Jason, " So, Jason. What's brings you here? " _Shouldn't you be off bombing people somewhere?_

" I'm out of prison. " He replied or more like growled.

That fast?

" Does Justin know? " I raised my eyebrows, imagining how would Justin feel if he knew. I know I feel scared.

" He doesn't. " Chaz replied.

" Oh-kay. Wanna go inside Chaz? " I pressed my thumb on the scanner.

" Can't. I have football practice. " He shook his head.

" Oh. What about Jason? " I said in a hushed voice.

" Mace, I was wondering if he could um stay here with you for a while.. " he muttered the last part.

My eyes widened. What? A bomber inside my house? **NO WAY.**

I even nearly choked on my saliva. " Excuse me? Could you repeat that? " I sputtered. I could see Jason listening closely to our conversation.

" I said can Jason sta- " He sighed before I cut him off.

" I heard what you said, Chaz. But what about my parents? I'm pretty sure they won't like the idea of a bomber and not to mention Atlanta's most wanted person inside their house with their only daughter. " I ranted on.

" They're on a one-month business trip, remember? Plus, it's only until Justin cools down. " He said in a desperate voice.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about their trip.

" Why can't he stay at your house? " I glared at him.

" Mom's a cop, remember? " He said, stating the obvious.

" Oh yeah... " I said, thinking hard.

" Please, Mace? Just for a month? " He clasped his hands together as if he was praying.

" Oh, okay fine. But if Justin's gonna find out about this, I will claw your eyes out. " I grunted.

" Rawr. Bye, Macey. " He said before leaving me and Jason alone.

The door was finally unlocked. Yes, our house is very updated with technology since my parents were computer scientists. All you had to do was to press your thumb on the scanner and voila! You're inside.

" So, Jason. Welcome to your temporary ho- " He interrupted my supposedly entrance speech by crashing his lips unto mine.

" Whoa, Jason. You do know I'm dating your brother, right? " I pushed him away from me.

" Yeah, so? " His raspy voice replied.

" This is called cheating in my part. " I crossed my arms.

" I know you want me, babe. " He whispered in my ear, making me shudder.

" No, I don't. I love Justin, **not **you. " Is it really that hard to get?

" If Justin didn't get you first, you would've been mine. I always had feelings for you but I was afraid you'd reject me because of my outer being. I don't like my heart getting crushed just because I'm the antagonist of your life. " He stared deep into my eyes.

Wow, the most wanted bomber in Atlanta was afraid of getting his heart crushed? Didn't see that one coming.

" Jason, but me and Justin are together. I couldn't just leave him because I.. I love him too. " I opened the door.

" Why? Because you don't want to ruin your image? You're such a good-two shoes. No wonder your life is boring. You don't take risks and you play safe instead. " He scoffed and followed me inside.

" It's not that.. "

Actually, it is that.

" Then what it is? " I could hear the tone of his voice getting higher.

" I-I don't know. " I stammered.

He rolled inside and went outside. " Where are you going? " I shouted after him.

" Gonna go for a walk. " He replied. I could see he also said something else but I couldn't hear him anymore.

_Oh, crap. What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
